Lunch Break
by perilousgard
Summary: When Bolin gets a visit from Korra at work, he thinks she's just there to bring him lunch. And that was her intention, really. M for a reason.


_This came from the idea that Korra and Bolin would have a penchant for having sex in public places. Come on, Korra is totally the kind of girl who'd do that. And Bolin just wouldn't be able to say no._

_And that's all I have to say._

_Lunch Break_

Korra's pregnancy hormones were some of the worst in the world, but of course, Bolin would be the last person to tell her that.

Most of the time, he managed to handle it just fine. When she got sick, he just held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders, or he steered clear of her if she wanted him to. When she started craving something, he tried to get to the store as quickly as he could so he could make it for her. When her mood swung up, down, and sideways, he did his best to pacify her instead of adding fuel to her fire. He hated fighting with her, so he avoided it at all costs.

But sometimes, he forgot what a physical person his wife was, and how much she actually loved fighting.

And it was particularly interesting to note that her fighting spirit quite often crossed over into the bedroom.

Because of the pregnancy, some of the smallest things could set her off now, and Bolin would find himself pushed back against a table or a wall or her hand would just finds its way into his lap with no preamble. He didn't mind, of course; it fascinated him. But sometimes, her sudden desires showed up at some fairly inappropriate times.

Like when he was at work.

Bolin loved when Korra showed up at the police station to bring him lunch. She usually brought him some form of takeout, like noodles from Narook's (which they made a point to eat out at every week), because Korra couldn't cook to save her life. He'd tried a couple of her homecooked meals in the past, and had forced himself to finish them despite how they made his eyes water, because he loved her. But she had eventually accepted that she had no skills in the kitchen and had gladly let him take over that duty. He was still more than happy to get takeout at work.

But on this particular day when Korra showed up, there wasn't a takeout bag in sight.

He glanced up from his load of paperwork and saw her through the window in his office, talking to a couple of the guys who worked out front. One of them was pointing at her belly and clearly making a comment about it, which was making Korra laugh. She had gotten big enough now that her normal clothes just didn't fit, and Bolin had to admit he loved the soft maternity dresses she had gotten to wear. She was still in her usual shades of blue, but the dresses definitely made her look…softer, more vulnerable. It was a side of her that Bolin rarely saw.

Getting curiously to his feet, Bolin crossed his office to open the door, just as Korra started making her way over to him. He grinned when she stepped up for a kiss, meeting her halfway. She definitely didn't have anything in her hands, because both of them snaked around his waist to pull him closer. Of course, he couldn't get as close as he used to, now.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured when she pulled back, looking into her sky blue eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd bring you lunch!" she said cheerfully, walking past him into his office. He followed behind her, pushing the door closed, and frowned in confusion.

"But…you don't have anything with you," he pointed out. "Unless you've learned how to conceal takeout bags beneath those dresses of yours…"

Korra stared at him for a moment, and then groaned, sinking down onto the couch. "I can't believe I forgot to stop and _pick up the food_," she said, putting a hand to her forehead. "All this heat must be getting to me more than I thought."

He frowned more. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe you shouldn't have come all the way down here." He had no idea that pregnancy could also affect the memory, but there were plenty of things he probably still didn't know about it.

"I took Naga. I'm fine," she insisted, resting a hand over her belly. Bolin's eyes followed her hand for a moment, trying without success to stop the goofy grin that came to his lips whenever he thought about their baby coming. _Just a few more months, _he thought to himself, and walked back towards his desk with an extra bounce in his step.

"Well, I take it you're hungry?" he asked, rummaging around for the menus he kept of some of their favorite restaurants. "We can always order something. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"Well, yes," said Korra from behind him, "but I had something a little different in mind."

"Yeah?" said Bolin. He shuffled through the menus. "Like what? I guess we haven't tried anything all that different in a-_whatareyou-_"

He froze as he suddenly felt Korra's lips against his ear, her teeth gently nibbling along the shell. She was pressed right up against his back, and before he even had time to process what was happening, her hand was slipping around to the front of his trousers. In a panic, he grabbed her hand. "K-Korra, what are you doing?"

"I told you I had something different in mind," she murmured, pressing her lips against the back of his neck. Bolin swallowed hard. _No, not here, definitely not the time-just ignore her, body, you can do it-_

"Korra, we c-can't," he stammered, holding her hand tightly to keep her from going any further. "I'm at _work, _people could-"

"Not if we're quiet," Korra put in, and she slipped away from him to pull the blinds closed on his windows. Bolin gulped again; a couple of the guys were bound to have noticed that. She came back over to him, backing him up against his desk as her hands slid up his chest and around his neck.

"Korra," Bolin breathed, "my _boss _could walk in any minute..."

She raised an eyebrow. "According to your buddies out there, Chief Beifong's going to be out of the office all afternoon."

"Oh," said Bolin, not sure what else to say. "Well-"

"Relax." Korra began to plant soft, open-mouthed kisses on his neck, which made him circle her waist of his own accord and pull her closer against him. As much as his mind was screaming at him that this was a very bad idea, he had never really been able to resist her, particularly when she made it difficult for him. The light kisses soon morphed into playful nips and bites, and a moment later, Bolin's resolve broke. With a soft groan, he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his.

She kissed him slowly, but her fingers were scrabbling quickly at the metal suit covering his chest. He chuckled when she let out a soft groan of frustration. "How do you get out of this thing?"

Grinning, he gently pushed her back so that he could metalbend the outer armor off of his body. No sooner had he watched it glide through the air and come to a rest on the coat hook behind his desk, that Korra suddenly pushed him back flat onto his desk, and started clambering over him.

"Korra," he grunted, taking her hips in his hands to keep her from falling. "If we're going to do this, I think there's a better way."

Her lower lip poked out, but she ceased her wiggling. "What do you have in mind?"

He tilted his head up to press a brief kiss against her mouth before gently setting her on her feet and sliding off the desk. She opened her mouth to protest, but he took hold of her waist again before she could say anything and sat her back down on the edge of the desk, so her knees could hang over the side. She glanced up at him with approval in her eyes as he nudged her legs apart and stepped between them.

"I approve," she murmured throatily, and then her lips were crashing against his again and every other thought left Bolin's head except for how much he wanted her right then. Slipping his fingers into her hair, he pulled her closer against him with the hand around her waist, and when her hips came into contact with his she immediately moved against him. He gasped into her mouth, feeling some of her heat even through the clothing that covered it, and started bunching the fabric in his fists as her fingers fumbled again at his belt. When his hands brushed against her bare heat once it slipped under her dress, he had to bite back a groan. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it at all. Had she planned this?

He didn't even have time to think about it. Korra's hands had already gotten his trousers down far enough to pull his stiffening cock free, and the moment he felt her warm, callused fingers around it, he was suddenly desperate to feel her around him, to be inside her. Leaning forward, he cupped her cheek and brought her in for another kiss while her hand made slow, stroking motions below his waist.

"We still have to make this quick," he breathed, shuddering as the movement of her hand sent pulses of pleasure through his body.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" she asked with a bit of a smirk, giving him a little pinch. Bolin grunted, well aware of what she was implying.

"Hey, I haven't been _that _quick since—I'll just be insulted later." Grinning, he watched as her smirk disappeared when his hand dipped between her legs and found the little nub that she so loved to be teased. She gasped, her nails digging little half-moons into his shoulders, and Bolin let out a shaky breath too at how warm and wet she was. Korra closed her eyes, one sleeve of her dress slipping down as she leaned back to enjoy his touch. He leaned in and kissed the smooth skin of her bare shoulder, trying not to focus so much on the quiet sounds she was making, but a moment later, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Here," he whispered, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his hips. "Hold on to me…"

She crossed her legs behind his back and scooted a little closer to him, mischievous blue eyes meeting his as they were brought practically nose-to-nose with each other. Bolin smiled, and kept eye contact with her as he carefully started easing himself inside her. She was so slick down there that he hardly had to push at all, but mostly he went slowly for his own sake. It was only when she curled her toes against his back, urging him on, that he let himself sink in the rest of the way with a groan.

He wanted to hold still for just a little longer, to make it last, even though he knew they didn't have much time. But when he didn't move, Korra's hips gave an urgent roll, and his own jerked a bit in response. Her hands fell to his hips, and she guided him into a slow, steady rhythm. Bolin closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers as they moved together, their hitched breaths mingling in the cool air of his office. His hands closed around her thighs, and her skin was still warm from walking around outside. Of course, the heat they were generating now only added to that; as their pace slowly escalated, he noticed little beads of sweat gathering at her temples. He kissed them away as one of her hands wandered down and got a hold of his buttock. Bolin stiffened slightly, his body trembling.

"Spirits, Korra," he breathed out, and she caught the end of his words with a kiss, her hands tangling in his dark hair. He knew there was no way he'd get it back into its original state without taking a trip to the bathroom, but at the moment he really didn't care. Korra was pressed as close against him as she could get, her breasts and round belly sandwiched against his chest, her entire body wrapped around his. Realizing that he was probably going to finish long before she did, Bolin again lowered his fingers between them, finding that spot between her legs with ease. She gave a soft cry at his touch, her own hand squeezing the flesh of his bum, and he trembled again.

"Come on, baby…" he murmured in her ear, running his lips lightly along the shell.

A second later, he was rewarded with a gasped moan from Korra, and then a swift contraction around him that sent him over the edge a split second after his wife. With a half-stifled moan, he leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, sagging against the desk, as he found it hard to remain upright. For a long moment, he simply breathed in the sweet afterglow of orgasm, taking in the scent of her sweat-damp skin. He ran idle fingers over the curve of her belly, feeling light flutters of movement from the baby inside her. She was lazy in his arms, but when her foot started rubbing sensually against his lower back, he knew that she was telling him without words that she was up for another round.

"I can't," he said softly, pulling back to give her one more tender kiss. "We'd better get ourselves decent before someone decides to walk in…"

She pouted for an instant, then shrugged and smiled. "Well, I do feel better," she said, letting her dress fall back into place. After Bolin had adjusted his trousers again, he leaned in impulsively to give her another peck, which lingered a moment when she cupped his face in both hands.

"I love you," he said when he pulled back. "I really, really love you, and as much as I'd love to lock us in here all day, I took a big chance doing this…here."

"You have to admit it was fun," Korra grinned, sliding off his desk with one hand over her belly.

"Oh, it was definitely fun," Bolin replied, waggling his eyebrows at her a little. "And as long as no one saw or heard us, I'd probably be willing to do a repeat…"

But of course, some of the guys on the force were investigative cops for a reason, and Korra's closing of his blinds had not gone completely unnoticed. Bolin had been able to ignore the smirks and sniggers from some of the younger cadets, but…when Chief Beifong called him into her office the next morning with a particularly unpleasant look on her face, he knew that his and Korra's interlude in his office was going to be a one-time thing after all.


End file.
